3 months together?!
by Nephthys1
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!* It's the Hall Of Souls!!
1. This could be fun!

Chapter 1: this could be fun!  
  
Harry dragged his trunk into the room, closely followed by Ron, Seamus and Dean. Harry sighed. He looked around the room. There were 4 couches, 2 fireplaces, a rug on the floor, 2 shelves with books, a table and a small hallway. Harry dragged his trunk to the hallway. There were 3 doors there. He opened the first one. It was a bedroom with 4 beds. He walked inside and dropped his trunk at the end of one bed. Ron came in after him.  
  
'So, what do you think of the project?' Ron asked.  
  
'I hate it. Stuck with 4 slytherin's for 3 months!' Harry sighed.  
  
'Yeah, and we aren't allowed to leave this room!'.  
  
Harry looked closely at the room again. 2 beds had red sheets on them and the other 2 had green sheets on them.  
  
'Do those colours mean that there are 2 slytherin's sleeping in this room?'.  
  
'I think so'.  
  
'Oh god'.  
  
Harry heared some people loudly talking. He walked back with Ron to the livingroom. He saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were arguining loudly with Seamus and Dean.  
  
'Stop it!' Harry shouted.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
'Oh great, Potter is here' Draco sneered.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy'.  
  
Seamus and Dean walked down the hallway to the other room, as they noticed the sheet colour also. Blaise sighed and he dragged his trunk to one of the rooms. He noticed the sheets and gasped.  
  
'WHAT?' He shouted.  
  
Draco came running into the room.  
  
He gasped too.  
  
'No no no no no, this can't be true! I am not sleeping in one room with 2 Gryffindor's!' He said.  
  
Harry and Ron had made themselves comfortable on one of the couches and they laughed silently as they heared Draco and Blaise, and seconds later Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'I still can't believe Dumbledore gave us this project. Couldn't he have thought of something else?' Ron complained.  
  
'Yeah, I hope I'm still alive after these 3 months. 3 MONTHS!'.  
  
'Aaah, Potter, scared to stay with 4 Slytherin's in one house?' Draco sneered, when he and Blaise came back into the livingroom.  
  
'No, I'm not scared of either one of you. Are you sure you're not scared of us?'.  
  
'NO!'.  
  
Blaise sighed and he went back to his bedroom to pick up his book. When he came back Harry and Draco were glaring at each other. Blaise sat down and he started reading.  
  
'What's wrong with you?' Draco said.  
  
'Nothing, you're just childish. You fought every day, EVERY DAY! Since your first year. Don't you think maybe you should stop?'.  
  
'NO!' both boys shouted at once.  
  
Blaise just laughed. Ron also found out that it was better to ignore Draco then to fight with him. Less detentions, and you don't loose so much house points. Ron also was reading. Draco and Harry continued glaring at each other. Seamus and Dean came into the room. Blaise looked up.  
  
'You're Seamus and Dean right?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'The gay couple' Blaise laughed.  
  
'I'm honored you know that'.  
  
'Yeah well, it's hard to not notice that you are together'.  
  
Seamus smiled and he sat down on the couch pulling Dean in his lap.  
  
'You're not the typical Slytherin, are you?' Dean asked.  
  
'No, I hate the Slyth image, cold, hatefull and better then others. But I'm still trying to get Draco to see that too' Blaise said nodding to Draco who still was glaring at Harry.  
  
'So you don't mind being stuck with 4 empty headed Gryffs?'.  
  
'No, not at all. I guess this could be fun'.  
  
'Yeah, I think so too, and I already noticed Crabbe and Goyle aren't as stupid as everyone thinks'.  
  
Blaise laughed.  
  
'Sometimes they are, but they're fun to hang out with' he said.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Yes, this was going to be fun" he thought looking at Harry and Draco.  
  
  
  
A/n: Wow, this is the third story I uploaded today!! Please Review!!!! 


	2. A big party!

A/n: so this is chapter 2!! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter 2: a big party!  
  
It was the next day. Ron sat up yawning. He looked around the room. Blaise, Draco and Harry were still sleeping. He smiled at the memory of last night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'No way! I'm not sharing a room with him!' Draco sneered at Blaise.  
  
'Why not? Would you rather share it with Seamus and Dean? They are probably going to keep you awake all night, with all the noise' Blaise shot back.  
  
Seamus and Dean flushed.  
  
'Then I'll sleep on the couch'.  
  
'Fine'.  
  
~  
  
Ron and Harry had an argument similar like that , but then in the bedroom.  
  
'He isn't sleeping here!'.  
  
'Jeez Harry! You're just sleeping, you won't even know he's here'.  
  
Blaise came in. He smiled seeing Ron and Harry arguing.  
  
'He's sleeping on the couch' Blaise informed them.  
  
'Good' said Harry.  
  
Harry dressed for bed and he almost immediately fell asleep. Ron and Blaise talked for a few moments and then they also went to bed. Ron had woken up in the middle of the night of some strange noise and it seemed that Draco, although his hatred of Harry, wanted to sleep in a bed. Draco was walking into the room and he flopped down on the one empty bed and fell asleep again. Ron smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ron was thirsty. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and then he walked back to the livingroom. There was a note on the table. Ron picked it up.  
  
"You're allowed to go out of your room for 1 hour. This hour will start at 11 till 12. You'll get this everyday  
  
Albus Dumbledore".  
  
'Yes! Then I can talk to Herm!' Ron said outloud.  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, here' Ron said giving Harry the note.  
  
'Allright!' Harry said when he had read the note.  
  
~1 month later~  
  
'Let's go, it's already 10 past 11!' Ron urged.  
  
He left the room, followed by Harry, Blaise and Draco. Seamus, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle wanted to stay in, to which we all can guess why!  
  
The four boys ran down towards Hogwarts grounds. The rest of the students were already there. They went over to Hermione and the other 7 girls from her room. Harry and Draco, though still not good friends, acted civil towards each other.  
  
'Hey Herm!' Ron said giving her a peck on the cheeck.  
  
'Hi!' Hermione said, blushing furiously.  
  
Lavender, having a liking towards Blaise, immediately went over to him.  
  
'Hi Blaise'.  
  
'Hello Lavender' Blaise said.  
  
"Help me" he mouthed towards Harry and Draco.  
  
They just laughed.  
  
'Are you going with me to the Ball?' Lavender asked Blaise.  
  
'What Ball?'.  
  
'Haven't you heared? When this is all over, thankfully, there will be a ball' Pansy said.  
  
'Eum, I don't know yet Lavender' Blaise said.  
  
Lavender looked hurt.  
  
'Dracie! Will you go with me?' Pansy said.  
  
'No' he answered simply.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Because you know I don't like you'.  
  
'That's true, but then I won't have a date'.  
  
'Why don't you go with Harry?' Blaise said, still not having forgiven Harry and Draco for not helping him with Lavender.  
  
'Eum, no, I already have someone' Harry said without thinking.  
  
'Who?' Draco asked him.  
  
'It's a surprise'.  
  
A loud bell rang. It was 12. They had to go back inside.  
  
'See you girls!' Draco said and he, Blaise, Harry and Ron walked away back to their room.  
  
'So do you really have a date?' Blaise asked.  
  
'No, but I'm not going with Pansy!'.  
  
'I have a good idea!' Draco said.  
  
'What you? A good idea?' Harry joked.  
  
'Shut up!'.  
  
'Well, what is it?'.  
  
'Shall we have a party in our room tonight?'.  
  
'With just us?'.  
  
'Yeah, a party with 8 people. I know a spell wich can change water in Alcohol'.  
  
'Allright! I like that idea' Blaise said.  
  
When they were back into the room they told Seamus, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle the idea. They liked it too, so they all got their room ready. Then they went back to bed, to get some more sleep. At 9 Draco woke everyone. Then he went off to the kitchen to bewitch the drinks. When everything was ready and everyone dressed Ron started the music. It was quite loud, but Blaise had put on sound protecting spells all around the room, so nobody would hear it. None of them danced at first, they just drank something. After about 2 drinks Seamus and Dean started dancing. After another 4 drinks Crabbe and Goyle dissapeared and Ron and Blaise started dancing too. It took another 2 drinks to get Harry and Draco to dance. They were already a bit drunk but Draco hadn't spiked the drinks too much. When they took another drink and finished it, they made a very good attempt at lap-dancing on the table in the middle of the room. It was 2 o'clock when Seamus and Dean dissapeared to the bedroom and at about 3 Blaise and Ron, who were really drunk, went to the kitchen, wich left Harry and Draco in the main room. They too were quite drunk and suddenly Harry started kissing Draco. Draco kissed back and both boys fell back onto the couch. Harry stripped Draco and himself of their clothes as he was making his way down Draco's body.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ron stepped into the livingroom and he saw Harry and Draco. He smiled.  
  
'Guys, you better wake up'.  
  
'Mmm, what?' Harry grumbled.  
  
'Someone knocked the door, so if you don't mind being seen naked?'.  
  
Harry shot up. He looked down at Draco and smiled. He softly kissed Draco's lips.  
  
'Wake up, sleeping beauty' he said.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
'Hey, goodmorning'.  
  
'Morning'.  
  
There was another knock. Draco sat up too and both boys ran to the bedroom to get dressed. Ron opened the door. Hermione and the other girls stood there.  
  
'Where were you? It's half past 11 already. Luckily Dumbledore gave us 2 hours today, because of the snow'.  
  
'It's snowing?'.  
  
'Yes, haven't you looked out of the window?'.  
  
'Ssst, not so loud!' Ron said angry.  
  
Blaise came up behind Ron laughing.  
  
'Has ickle Ronniekins a headache?' he asked.  
  
Ron turned around.  
  
'You knew that already'.  
  
'Yes, but I like teasing you'.  
  
Ron flushed.  
  
'I noticed'.  
  
Blaise chuckled. Ron smiled too.  
  
'But are you coming with us?'.  
  
'Yeah sure, let me just wake the others' Ron said.  
  
'Can we come in?' Lavender asked Blaise.  
  
'Erm, I guess'.  
  
Ron was already waking the others. He came into his bedroom, he shared with Blaise, Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry were kissing again.  
  
'Guys, stop it, it's half past 11 already'.  
  
'It is?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes!'.  
  
'Oh shit, I want to go outside'.  
  
'We have 2 hours today, because of the snow'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
The 2 boys quickly got dressed.  
  
'Shouldn't you shower?'.  
  
'We'll do that later, no time now' Harry said grinning at Draco.  
  
'You were up early' Draco noticed.  
  
'Yeah, I talked a while with Blaise' Ron said.  
  
'About… Oh, I get it. So, do you have regrets?'.  
  
'No, it was nice, but I'm not gay'.  
  
Harry nodded. The three of them walked back to the others. Lavender was flirting with Blaise, who was looking angry.  
  
'There you are'.  
  
'What the hell did you do here last night?' Hermione asked Ron looking at the mess. Pansy sat down on the table, but quickly sitting up again.  
  
'Ewww, it's sticky! What did you do with it?'.  
  
The four boys laughed.  
  
'We, erm, we had a party and we got a bit drunk'.  
  
'Nothing more?'.  
  
'No!' the four boys shouted at once.  
  
Hermione looked suspiciously.  
  
'Shall we go?'.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
The other four boys were still sleeping and they didn't want to wake them. The group walked through the castle and outside. The minute they came outside Draco flung a snowball at Harry.  
  
'Hey! What did you do that for?'.  
  
Draco walked to Harry and whispered something in his ear.  
  
'You said you were hot last night and I thought that maybe I should cool you down'.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
'You shouldn't be around then, or else I can't cool down' he whispered back.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'Do you mind telling us what is so funny?' Hermione said, irritated that Ron hadn't given her a kiss this morning.  
  
'Yes we do, actually'.  
  
  
  
A/n: okay, this wasn't such a good chapter, was it? Tell me what you think!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed the first chapter!! 


	3. Finally Dead and Gone!

A/n: The next chapter!!!! Thanks to my beta Misty!  
  
Hermione huffed. She wanted to know what really happened last night. Harry  
  
yawned. The 3 other boys laughed.  
  
'Tired Harry?' Draco teased.  
  
"Oh, you should shut it. It's…' Harry didn't finish his sentence and instead  
  
he blushed bright red.  
  
'What? How is my fault?' Draco said, guessing Harry's thoughts.  
  
'You were the one who came up with the idea to  
  
have a party'.  
  
'You were the first one that was okay with it'.  
  
'So?'.  
  
'If you hadn't said yes , Blaise and Ron also wouldn't haveâ€™  
  
'Guys, stop bickering' Ron said.  
  
'Or you would needâ€¦' Blaise said giggling.  
  
'Or we would need what?' Draco questioned.  
  
Blaise stepped foreword.  
  
'Make up sex' he whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco coughed.  
  
'What? Don't like that?'.  
  
'I do, I was just surprised'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'I'll talk to you later okay' Draco said, eyeing the girls who all were  
  
watching interested.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
They heard a whistle. Draco's head shot up and he looked around.  
  
'What is it, Draco?' Harry asked.  
  
'Did you hear that whistle too?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco smiled. He looked around once more and then he started running towards  
  
the lake.  
  
'Draco, wait up. Where are you going?' Harry called after him before he  
  
started running too.  
  
'Dad!' Draco shouted.  
  
2 people were standing near the lakeside. One with blond hair and one with  
  
brown hair.  
  
'Dad! You're back!'.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin were standing there. Draco looked at his  
  
father and Remus. Lucius was helping Remus to stand. His leg was probably  
  
broken. Lucius had a large cut on his left cheek.  
  
'Of course I am back. I said I would come back'.  
  
'Is, is he dead?'.  
  
'Yes, he is. Sirius has his wand'.  
  
Harry reach them.  
  
'Remus!' he said.  
  
'Hi Harry'.  
  
Harry shook hands with Lucius.  
  
'Hello Mr. Malfoy'.  
  
'Please call me Lucius'.  
  
'Kay, where's Sirius?'.  
  
'He was a little behind us'.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
'Harry, Voldemort is dead' Remus said quietly.  
  
'He is?'.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, Lucius and Remus helped in the great war, to defeat Voldemort. The  
  
war lasted 4 months. It was a rough battle and a lot of people got killed.  
  
But after those 4 months Voldemort finally was killed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the hilltop. Sirius was standing on it. Harry ran to him.  
  
'Sirius! I missed you!' Harry said flinging his arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
'Harry, ouch, watch out!' Sirius said laughing.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?'.  
  
'Just my arm'.  
  
'What's wrong with it?'.  
  
'I think it's broken, but I'm not sure'.  
  
'Oh, you have to go in'.  
  
'Harry! Everything is fine!'.  
  
'I'm just glad you're okay'.  
  
Harry helped Sirius back to the others.  
  
'We probably should go in and get our cuts healed' Remus said.  
  
'Yeah, sure'.  
  
The 3 men said goodbye to Harry and Draco and then started walking to the  
  
school. Harry looked at Draco and then he hugged him.  
  
'I'm glad he's dead' Harry quietly said.  
  
'Yeah, me too'.  
  
Draco kissed his cheek softly.  
  
'I love you' he muttered.  
  
Harry pulled back.  
  
'You do?'.  
  
'I always have, although I hadn't realized it yet'.  
  
'I love you too' Harry said and he kissed Draco.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to pull back  
  
'Do you think it's wise to kiss me here out in the open?'.  
  
Harry flushed.  
  
'I just felt like kissing you'.  
  
'Have patience, love'.  
  
'I never had patience'.  
  
'Guess I should teach you how to get patience, eh?'.  
  
'How?'.  
  
'I have my ways'.  
  
Harry giggled.  
  
'Shall we go back to the others?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure'.  
  
They walked back to the large group.  
  
'What was that all about?' Ron asked.  
  
'Erm, can we tell them?' Harry asked Draco.  
  
'I don't know, maybe Dumbledore should'.  
  
Harry nodded. The rest looked startled.  
  
'Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough' Harry said to the rest, smiling  
  
sheepishly.  
  
The bell rang again.  
  
'Are the 2 hours up already?' Ron grumped.  
  
'I guess'.  
  
They walked back inside. Ron, noticing Hermione's distress, gave her a small  
  
peck on the cheek. Hermione smiled. The boys went the other way, back to  
  
their flat. They got in and flopped down on the couch. Harry laid his head  
  
on Draco's shoulder and he fell asleep soon afterwards. The rest of them  
  
were tired too, so they took a middaynap. At 6 o'clock they were woken by  
  
Seamus and Dean. Dinner was ready. They all ate quietly, still very tired.  
  
After dinner Harry and Draco went back to the bedroom.  
  
'Guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow' Draco said kissing Harry's neck  
  
softly.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Because I'm tired'.  
  
Harry moaned when Draco flicked his lip against a sensitive spot. Draco  
  
grinned. Harry pulled Draco's head up so he could kiss him. They continued  
  
like that till Ron came in.  
  
'Guys, Sirius is here'.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
'What's he doing here?'.  
  
'Says he needs you to come with him'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'He didn't say'.  
  
Harry sighed, pecked Draco on the lips and then he stood up. He took Draco's  
  
hand and pulled him off the bed They walked back to the living room and Harry  
  
let go of Draco's hand.  
  
'Harry, I need you to come with me' Sirius said.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'I'll explain when we're there, but it'll be hard for you'.  
  
'I don't understand'.  
  
'Just come with me'.  
  
'Can Draco come?'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Well, just for support'.  
  
'Yeah, I guess, his father is there too'.  
  
Harry and Draco followed Sirius out.  
  
A/n: Another chapter is out!! Hope you liked this one, the next chapter will  
  
be… Angst! Wow! You didn't expect that, did you? Please Review!! I love all  
  
you guys who reviewed the last chapter! 


	4. The Hall of Souls!

A/N: Here's chapter 4!! The hall of souls!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! And of course thanks to my beta Misty!!  
  
Harry and Draco followed Sirius through the long halls of Hogwarts castle.  
  
Suddenly Sirius stopped in front of a door neither had ever seen before.  
  
'Okay, Harry, this is the hall of souls. I won't say what's in it, you'll just  
  
see for yourself. It's going to be very hard for you though' Sirius said.  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius opened the door and he started walking quickly. Harry still a bit unsure walked slowly, Draco by his side. Harry looked around and he gasped when shadowy forms appeared. They were calling out to him.  
  
'Harry… Harry… Harry…'.  
  
Harry reached his hand over and clasped Draco's  
  
Draco, who didn't see the souls, squeezed Harry's hand reasuringly.  
  
'Harry!' someone shouted.  
  
Harry looked around. He saw 2 little girls standing on the left side. Harry  
  
walked over to them.  
  
'Harry, we're scared. Please Harry!' one of the girls said.  
  
Harry let go of Draco's hand and bent down.  
  
'We miss our daddy and mummy and brother' they said together and started crying.  
  
Harry took them in his arms.  
  
'Who are your parents and brother?' Harry quietly asked.  
  
'Mummy, daddy and our brother Neville'.  
  
'Neville?'.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What is your last name?'.  
  
'Longbottom.'  
  
Harry let them go.  
  
'Please Harry, please tell our mummy, daddy and Neville that we love them, please?'.  
  
'I will.'  
  
Harry took Draco's hand again. Harry was crying softly. Again he was called.  
  
Cedric was standing in front of him. Harry flung his arms around him.  
  
'Cedric!'.  
  
'Hello Harry.'  
  
'I'm sorry Cedric, so terribly sorry.'  
  
'Harry, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know the cup was a portkey, you  
  
couldn't know.'  
  
'But I could've protected you.'  
  
'No, Harry, you couldn't!'.  
  
'Still, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Harry?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Would you please tell Cho that I love her? That I always will?'.  
  
'Yes, I will.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Harry let go of Cedric.  
  
'Good-bye Harry.'  
  
'G' bye.'  
  
Harry walked on.  
  
'Harry, what do you see?' Draco asked him.  
  
'Ghosts, souls, people who died because of Voldemort.'  
  
Draco said nothing. They reached the end of the hallway.  
  
'Harry, my darling' someone said.  
  
Harry looked to the right. His mother stood there.  
  
'Mum! Oh I missed you so much' Harry said hugging her.  
  
'I missed you too Harry.'  
  
'Where's dad?'.  
  
'I don't know, but Harry, you have to leave this place. It's bad for your  
  
mind if you stay here too long.'  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'I can't explain, but you have to leave, leave now Harry!'.  
  
'But can't you come?'.  
  
'Harry, I'm dead, I can never leave this place. Always remember that I'm proud of you.'  
  
Harry nodded, tears running down his cheeks. Harry let go of his mother and then he walked out of the hall of souls with Draco. They came into another room. A lot of people were sitting there at a round table. Dumbledore was talking to Snape.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?' Sirius asked him.  
  
'I guess'.  
  
'Why are we here?' Draco asked, looking around the room.  
  
'Maybe I should explain that' Dumbledore said, standing up and walking  
  
towards the 2 boys.  
  
'Harry, you know Voldemort was defeated?'.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Well, we've got his wand and we were able to revive some people back to  
  
life' Dumbledore said pointing to some people in the room.  
  
Harry didn't know any of them.  
  
'And?' Draco asked, worried about his boyfriend.  
  
He didn't see the point in any of this, why should Harry be here, unless....?  
  
'Harry, we also were able to revive your father back to life' Dumbledore  
  
said quietly.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
  
'Dad?'.  
  
A figure who was seated at the table stood up. He pulled of his hood. It was James.  
  
'Dad!'.  
  
Harry ran to him and hugged him tight.  
  
'Hello son.'  
  
'I missed you so much, I can't believe you're alive!'.  
  
Draco walked over to them. Harry let go of James.  
  
'Hello sir' Draco said politely sticking out his hand.  
  
'Please call me James, and you are?'.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
James smiled.  
  
'You do look a lot like your father.'  
  
'Where is he?'.  
  
'Lucius?' James called.  
  
Lucius appeared moments later next to his son.  
  
'Hello Draco.'  
  
'Hi dad' Draco said smiling.  
  
'Well, you both have a lot to talk about but I suggest Harry and Draco  
  
should go back to their room as it is getting late' Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
'Yeah sure, I will visit by your room tomorrow' James said giving Harry a  
  
kiss on his forehead.  
  
'Okay, see you tomorrow.'  
  
Harry and Draco walked back. They wouldn't have to go through the hall of  
  
souls anymore but went through a door at the back of the room.  
  
'Great isn't it? That you have your dad back?' Draco asked quietly, taking  
  
Harry's hand again.  
  
'Mmm, I wonder how it's going to be with him. I don't know what he's like  
  
and such.'  
  
'I guess he is a lot like you, like my dad is a lot like me.'  
  
'I guess but now I just want to go back and…' Harry stopped talking blushing furiously.  
  
'What?' Draco asked amused.  
  
Harry said nothing. They walked back in silence. When they got back everybody else  
  
was asleep already. Harry looked at Draco and then kissed him.  
  
'Was this what you had in mind?' Draco asked against his lips.  
  
'Not entirely.'  
  
They went to their bedroom, only to be met by the loud snores of Ron and  
  
Blaise. Both boys fell back on Harry's bed and Draco cast a silencing spell.  
  
They kissed again and Harry pulled of Draco's clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, when Harry woke, he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco was lying on top of him. Harry smiled and he closed his eyes again. Draco moved on his chest.  
  
'Good morning Drac.'  
  
'Morning' Draco grumbled.  
  
'What's wrong?'.  
  
'Nothing, I'm just tired.'  
  
'Do you mind if I get out? I want to go take a shower. You can sleep some  
  
more if you want.'  
  
'No, I don't mind.'  
  
Draco moved off Harry and Harry climbed out of bed. He kissed Draco's cheek and then walked out of the room. Harry heard voices in the living room. Harry walked to it. Seamus, Dean, Ron, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory and all the girls, even Ginny and her friend Trishia were sitting there talking.  
  
'Morning' Harry said rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Good morning Harry, slept well?' Blaise asked grinning.  
  
Ginny flushed when she saw Harry in just his boxers.  
  
'Yeah, what are you all doing here?'.  
  
'Dumbledore said we could visit you, so we did' Hermione explained.  
  
'Oh right, have you eaten breakfast yet?'.  
  
'No, we decided to wait till you were awake.'  
  
'That's nice, you can make breakfast now, I'll just go shower and then come back.'  
  
'Is Draco awake yet?'.  
  
'Yes, I'm up' Draco said from behind Harry.  
  
'Hey, I thought you wanted to sleep some more' Harry said surprised.  
  
'I heard voices'.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Well, I'm going to shower.'  
  
Harry turned around. Nobody noticed him tugging at Draco's arm when he did so. Draco waited a bit and then said he was going to get dressed. Instead he followed Harry to the bathroom.  
  
A/n: So, did you like this chapter? Please tell me!!! (God, I'm begging!) 


End file.
